ultimate_robot_archivefandomcom-20200214-history
Spikasaurus
Spikasaurus was a competitor robot that competed in Series 4 of Robot Wars. It was a basic box-shaped robot. There were 4 spikes on Spikasaurus, two 18" spikes at the front and two 12" spikes at the rear and an interchangeable ramming bar. All the spikes were made from aircraft grade high tensile steel and was very quick at 17mph, capable of pulling a car. It also featured four roll-bars on top so it would roll back onto its wheels if it was turned over. Spikasaurus was eliminated in the first round of The Fourth Wars and finished in joint last place in the Pinball, but rather surprisingly won the Northern Annihilator during the Christmas Specials, beating the heavily favoured Dominator 2 in the final to win, despite numerous puncture wounds. The artwork and name were thought up by a GCSE Graphics Art student at Southlands High School, Chorley as part of a competition. 12 students contributed to the artwork of Spikasaurus, with the final artwork being based on the design of a student called Steven Whittaker. The team consisted of Stuart Pearson, Andrea Whittle, Lee Ainscough and Andrew Pearson, but only the first three fought in the main series. Andrew Pearson was not present for the main series, but replaced Whittle and Aiscough in the Pinball and Annihilator respectively. Spikasaurus originally attempted to qualify for Series 3, but failed to do so. It was nonetheless invited to take part in the Tag Team Terror alongside Schumey Too, and reportedly a "Grudge Match" against the same robot, but a behind-the-scenes accident caused both events to be cancelled, and Spikasaurus did not make an appearance. Robot History Spikasaurus was placed in a first round melee against two returning robots who had lost in the first round of the last wars, in the number 30 seeds Stinger and Bulldog Breed 2. However, Spikasaurus failed to bring its spikes into play, and was flipped repeatedly by Bulldog Breed 2. It successfully rolled back onto its wheels, but Stinger battered the roll-cage, putting dents in it so that it was less effective. The time ran out, and the judges eliminated Spikasaurus. Spikasaurus also entered the Pinball Competition with its roll-bar and spikes removed. However it only scored 40 points, notably hitting the multi-ball release but not knocking any balls into the pits, and hitting the 50 point target after cease was called, placing it equal 15th with Attila the Drum. Spikasaurus returned as the overwhelming underdog in a very experienced Northern Annihilator - every other robot was either a semi-finalist or a seed, with some being both. However, it went at it hard, ramming Killerhurtz over Dominator 2 and helping to immobilise it, before tussling with Suicidal Tendencies. Killerhurtz was brought back into the action and ganged up with Dominator 2 to knock out Chaos 2. Despite having a battery damaged by Dominator 2, Spikasaurus had also immobilised Suicidal Tendencies, but it was too late to save the champion. In the second round, Killerhurtz landed a few blows on Spikasaurus, but it was Stinger who fell, eliminated by the axe of Dominator 2. The third round saw Spikasaurus slam Suicidal Tendencies around, before joining it and Dominator 2 in attacking Killerhurtz. Suicidal Tendencies broke down during the attack, whilst Spikasaurus took another axe blow from Dominator 2, wrecking a second battery. In round 4, Spikasaurus aided Dominator 2 in attacking Killerhurtz, impaling it and prompting Sir Killalot to come in and separate the two. However, Sir Killalot mangled Spikasaurus in the process, and it was a very battered machine going in to face Dominator 2 in the final. Indeed, it seemed like a one-sided battle. During the opening moments of the fight, Dominator 2 impaled its axe into the front of Spikasaurus. This allowed Spikasaurus to drive Dominator into Dead Metal's CPZ, but in doing so impaled itself on the arena wall. Refbot freed it however, and the battle continued. Dominator and Shunt punctured the armour of Spikasarus numerous times and eventually Dominator 2 got Spikasaurus on its wedge. However, Spikasaurus slowly moved away and Dominator 2 remained idle. Dominator 2 had clearly broken down, and Spikasaurus was deemed the winner. Results Wins/Losses *Wins: 5 *Losses: 1 Category:Competitors Category:UK Robot Wars Competitors Category:Robots with more wins than losses Category:Annihilator Champions Category:Heavyweight Robots Category:British Robots Category:Robots with Spears Category:Dinosaur Themed Robots Category:Rambots Category:Robot Wars Series 4 Robots Category:Annihilator competitors Category:Pinball competitors Category:Robots from Lancashire Category:Robots whose final appearance resulted in a win Category:Robots that drew